Unforgettable
by Cececat
Summary: (PART 2 of 'MirrorVerse' series) Picks up right where the first story ends. Magenta is still stuck on this stupid planet called 'Earth'. Somehow, she's finds herself looking after Janet. When Janet finds out she's pregnant with Frank's half-alien child Magenta helps her out of strange duty. (Please Read and Review!)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_**

* * *

 **A/N: Okay... this might be a bit confusing to those who haven't read _It's All Over_. I suggest you read that before reading this. If you don't want to (for some reason), here's a little recap of sorts:**

 **Riff ended up accidentally killing himself with the antimatter laser thingy and therefore didn't kill Frank. So, Frank kept them prisoner in the castle until they killed him Julius Caesar style (all stabbing him at once). Then they escape. By then Brad has broken up with Janet and proposed to Columbia. Magenta becomes a nanny/cook for the family living next door (Mr. and Mrs. Hart, and their daughter Dori). The story ended with Janet telling Magenta that she's pregnant.**

 **Also, a few characters started going by a different name during that story. Columbia is now Laura Trent, Rocky Horror is Edward 'Ed' Opus, Magenta is now Patricia Williams.**

* * *

Janet was going to have a baby.

Such news horrified Patricia. The child was obviously Frank's. It couldn't be anyone else's, since Mr. Opus couldn't have children. Not only would it make things worse between Brad and Janet (they'd run into each other in town sometimes), but it would probably look like the Master. A cruel monster they'd tried to forget, the reason Patricia's dear brother died…

"What are we going to do?" Janet asked.

"I don't know. I'd suggest killing it, since it's father is a heartless bastard. And I'm pretty sure blonde hair is a recessive trait. That means it will look like him at least in some ways. You don't want a baby that looks like him and not like you," the redhead replied unhappily.

That very idea horrified Janet. "I'm _not_ killing my baby. If I raise the child nicely she won't be like her father. Even if she looks like her father, she's still going to be her own person."

An uncomfortable silence fell upon them. Janet probably had the will power to raise a kid at that point, but might be too tired after a while to. At least she wasn't upset about the fact that she wasn't married yet. Enough of 'old Janet' was gone for her to be more practical in some ways. But after being introduced to sex and drugs and alcohol she was a bi more impulsive. That wasn't good, and even she knew it. And she'd need to avoid alcohol so that her child wouldn't be sickly.

Then came the problem of money. Neither of them had enough to afford the many doctor's appointments _and_ care for the child once it was born. Thanks to Janet's new habit of drinking, she'd been late to work far too often. That caused to lower the poor woman's salary. Patricia, on the other hand, worked as both a nanny and a cook to the Hart family… yet still didn't earn very much.

"Is there any way to ask for child support from Frank's family? They are rich… right? Isn't he the prince or something?" Janet asked.

"I'm not getting involved with that planet anymore. At this point it's not my home – this stupid town is. And I've sworn to never even _talk_ about the royal family. We'll find a way to get by, stupid earthling," Patricia replied darkly.

* * *

The next day Janet came home from work early. Patricia didn't ask why. The poor woman was clearly quite upset and it wasn't good to talk to an upset Earthling. There wasn't much you could do to help them. Not to mention the awfulness of being cried on.

So Patricia just stood there awkwardly.

"I got fired," Janet explained, after a while. "I told Mrs. Brewster that I'm pregnant. She got mad… it's because I'm not married. I know that's wrong… but I've forgotten. I'm not the girl I used to be and… I've been behaving very badly. That's why Brad broke up. I'm a slut and a addict…."

"You aren't an addict. Stop being silly. Yes, you tried out a variety of drugs while we lived

"Speaking of which… do you think all that hurt the baby?" Janet asked.

Patricia chuckled. "Of course not. We Transylvanians are much sturdier than Earthlings. You saw how quickly I healed when that blue stuff burned me! But don't do anything like that again, just to be safe."

To show her understanding, Janet nodded.

They stood there in silence for a while. Suddenly, an alarm clock went off.

"Shit. I'm supposed to go pick Dori up now," Patricia muttered.

"Go then. I'll be fine."

Patricia raised n eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah…"

Patricia still didn't leave. "While I'm gone, don't do doing stupid things. That means no alcohol, no drugs."

"I know," Janet replied.

Finally, Patricia left. Mrs. Hart was so nice and Patricia didn't like being late for her job.

Like every weekday, she had to look after Dori from when the school day ended until four in the evening – when Mrs. Hart got home from her job.

So Patricia walked all the way to Denton Primary School. Since the town was so small, they only had two schools: a primary school that taught from kindergarten to 8th grade and a high school that went up to grade 12. Dori was in 3rd grade.

It only took a minute to spot the girl. She was standing where she always stood after school (underneath a tree right outside the school).

Only a little while after they'd begun walking, they ran into Brad. He was outside the post office looking very annoyed. In his hands he held at least ten envelopes.

Then, he noticed Patricia… and the girl walking with her.

"What's _that_?" Brad asked, gesturing at Dori.

"My name is Dori Hart."

Brad scowled. "Mags, what are you doing with that kid? Kidnapping her?"

"Auntie Patricia is a nice lady," Dori told him. "She would _never_ kidnap or hurt anybody!"

 _"_ Auntie Patricia? Is _that_ really what they're calling you now?" Brad asked nastily.

"Brad, leave us alone. This is the girl I babysit, okay? And it's really not your business anyway."

"Say 'hi' to slut for me!" he shouted as they walked away.

* * *

"Who was that?" Dori asked, once they'd gotten back to the Hart family's apartment.

"Just an ex-friend of Miss Weiss'," Patricia explained.

"Oh. He's not very nice," the girl replied, frowning.

Patricia laughed. "Yes, that's why Miss Weiss doesn't like him anymore."

"Is he the daddy of Miss Weiss' baby?"

" _Dori_!" Patricia shrieked, shocked.

Janet herself only figured it out a day or so ago. And she'd only told two people: Patricia and her boss. How could this kid know…?

"How did you know about Miss Weiss' baby?"

The child shrugged. "I just do."

Somehow that child knew a lot of things. It was beginning to creep Patricia out. That kid had somehow known that Janet was in some kind of 'relationship' with Patricia, and pointed it out, a few weeks ago. Patricia couldn't help but wonder if the girl was part alien or something.

Whatever it was, it might be dangerous.

And there was already enough weirdness going on.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_**

* * *

 **A/N: This is a bit depressing at first. Some of it might be triggering (Janet talks about wanting to die ('go away') near the beginning of this chapter).**

 **Also, the thing Magenta/Patricia thinks about the afterlife is supposed to be part of the religion I invented for the Transylvanian. It's a mix of Greek Mythology and Norse Mythology with some other ideas thrown in. The name of their afterlife (the 'Undiscovered Country') is from Hamlet's famous 'to be or not to be' soliloquy. It's also the name of a _Star Trek_ film, I think. **

* * *

Later, when Patricia got home from looking after Dori, she found Janet still sitting in the kitchen. Apparently she hadn't moved since Patricia left hours ago.

"Janet! What are you doing?" Patricia asked, crossing her arms.

"Sitting here. What should I be doing?"

Annoyingly enough, Patricia didn't have an answer to that. She didn't know what to do anymore either. Once she had her brother to advise her and guide her… now _she_ filled that role for Janet. Though Janet did have reason to be upset she didn't have to be this upset.

Why did everything have to be annoying?

"What the point of life?" Janet asked dully.

"I don't know. I think you're supposed to figure that out for yourself," Patricia replied.

"Oh. But what if I can't think of a purpose by myself? What if I just want to… fade away? It's not like I've got any reason to stick around…"

Pathetic as it was, Patricia began to pity Janet. The worse part was she felt the same ways sometimes. If their beliefs really were true, Riff Raff was now in a place they called the Undiscovered Country. The afterlife. There he'd exist forever among many other dead people. Most of their family was already there, eating in great banquet halls and dueling or screwing whomever they wanted for the rest of time. If she didn't think that Riff would want her to keep living, Patricia would've gone there already.

She wanted to see him so badly.

Secretly she missed her home. Life among the earthlings wasn't any good. They didn't understand her the way her own people would.

There was only one thing Patricia could think of to say. "Don't fade away until the baby's born, Janet. You may want to get rid of your own life, but not an innocent one. Maybe the baby will like the world."

"Maybe she will… if she turns out alright. I've only gone to the Doctor once. Just to confirm things. But I won't be able to go again anytime, especially since I now have no freaking job and therefore no way to pay! Why cant I be the girl I used to be? I mean… it was fun at first. For a while I didn't see the problem. But now I know it's wrong. It's like I overdosed on everything. Frank introduced me to this metaphorical world that I'd never known. Since it all happened so fast I can't… ugh, I just want to go back to the way I was! Don't you see? Though I was naïve and childish at least I wasn't a slut, as Brad might say. Knowledge of this sort isn't really a good thing. It's so scary. Mags… I can't do this. Especially with the baby and everything. I won't be a good mother like this. I'm scared! Scared… of what I might do to myself or the baby…"

Now Janet was crying. Nasty, wet tears were streaming down her face and making it all blotchy. Yet for some reason Patricia let Janet cry. She didn't tell her to stop or anything. No, she just put her arm around the girl. Just like how Janet had put _her_ arm around Patricia soon after Riff untimely death.

"It's going to be fine. We'll figure something out," Patricia told her. "Something that doesn't involve Transsexual Transylvania, though."

* * *

The next day, Patricia woke up to see Janet lying very still with her eyes wide open. She looked frightened. Not only that, the whites of her eyes were bluish and her skin much paler than usual.

"Mags… I don't feel good…" she whispered.

Patricia knew something was _really_ wrong now because Janet never called her by her actual name. That, and the weird bluish eyes…

"I haven't got a choice, have I?" Patricia muttered darkly.

She had to contact the planet of Transsexual whether she liked it or not. Without another thought she left Janet lying there. The castle still had some ways to contact her home planet. Yes, she really wanted to avoid them _forever_. But after all that talk about telling Janet not to give up it would be silly to let her get sick. Especially because of the baby…

As Patricia rushed out the door she almost tripped over something. That 'something' turned out to be Dori. She looked _very_ worried.

"Miss Weiss is sick, isn't she? Can I help her in some way?" the child asked.

"How do you know… everything?" Patricia asked.

"Can I help Miss Weiss?"

Patricia sighed. "Just keep an eye on her. She's in the bedroom. I'll be back soon."

Then, she left.

Dori did just what Auntie Patricia told her. It only took her minutes to find the bedroom and, therefore, Janet. By then Janet wasn't conscious.

"Miss Weiss! Oh dear... Auntie Patricia _thought_ you were sick… and she's right! It's not like anything I've seen before… oh dear. It's something foreign. I know all about earth, but not about other planets…"

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own T _he Rocky Horror Picture Show_**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reviewing, Guest! **

**So... I kinda stole the names of random Hobbits for various Transylvanian characters. That is, for the guys. Girls are all either colors or gems (Peregrin 'Pippin' Took did have a sister named Pearl, so that is sort of Hobbit-y). There's no real meaning/symbolism to it, though. I _do_ apologize to the ghost of Professor Tolkien...**

 **There are a lot of sci-fi references in this chapter. The stuff about spaceships/warp travel/etc. is all a mix of things from _Star Trek_ and _Star Wars._ For one thing, the YT-1000 is the model of ship that the _Millennium Falcon_ is! Of course, Han Solo's ship is modified. Smugglers (like Solo) modify so that they can hide whatever they're smuggling from imperial stormtroopers or whatever... **

**Sorry about this excessive Author's Note. I'm just such a nerd...**

* * *

By the time Patricia got to the castle she was out of breath. She'd run all the way there.

It was good that she knew where they kept the communicators (the Bridge). That made matters simpler. Patricia didn't have any time to waste.

The Bridge happened to be in one of the towers. That's where most of the tech was. It only took a minute to find the voice-only communicator. She then typed in the calling-number that first came to mind. That happened to be the private number of her cousin Meriadoc Bracegirdle.

Only family could be trusted, she _knew_.

Of course, that technology might not work. They were about 12 light years away from home. That meant If worst came to worst she'd send out a distress call that any nearby vessel could pick up. But that might mean _more_ trouble. So she hoped – prayed – that Meriadoc would answer.

Luckily, she did.

"Hello, this is Meriadoc Bracegirdle. If you're a s-"

"It's me, Mer. Cousin Mags."

"Mags… what's happened? My sister – Pearl, not Emerald – said that you'd died. But you know how she makes stuff up. Judging by the way I can hear you breathing, you're running, panicking, _or_ screwing somebody. I'm guessing it's the second one. What's wrong?"

"Mer, I need help. Prince Frank –"

"May he die in pain."

"May he die – hey! That joke isn't funny now, Mer. He already _has_ died… we killed him. That's why I'm calling you instead of the government or something. I'm stranded on this weird planet about 4 light years farther away than Alpha Centuri and I don't know what to do. The prince got this foolish girl pregnant and now she's sick or someth-"

"Calm down, Mags. I've got enough saved up to rent a decent ship for a few days. Something small, like a YT-1000 light freighter. That's the type of ship Grandad took us out exploring in. Then, I'll come pick you guys up."

"How soon can you be here?"

"Well… if I can get the ship before the worknight is over... if the ship is in good condition, I can probably go at warp 9…"

"Warp 9? How fast is that? In terms I can understand, please."

"Uh, about 4 Astronomical Units per hour. That planet they sent you to is about 23.4 AU away. So… it'll take me about 6 hours to get to that planet."

"Thank you so much, Meriadoc."

"Anything for my favorite cousin! Well, almost anything. Some things are reserved for attractive young persons who aren't doing their own brother behind everyone's back."

"Ha. You're way less funny than you think you are. See you soon!"

"Goodbye, Mags."

Then, Magenta/Patricia heard static coming from the caller. Though it meant she wasn't talking to her dear cousin it _also_ meant he was on his way to help. The ship probably had a tricorder and some other basic medical supplies. Government regulations dictated that a medkit is required on any non-private vessel (including starships people rented out).

Maybe things were looking up.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at their apartment, Janet was still asleep. It wasn't a nice sort of sleep. No, it looked far too much like death.

That scared poor Dori. But she still sat there next to the bed and watched over Janet. If anything new happened she'd have to report it to Auntie Patricia.

The child hoped that they could help Miss Weiss get better. Though Dori herself didn't really know Miss Weiss personally, she knew that Aunt Patricia very much cared about the woman. Auntie cared more than she'd admit to herself, in fact.

For some reason Dori could see into people's thoughts. Well, not really see… or hear… or anything, really. She just _knew_ what people around her knew. Well, more like what they thought about on the surface. All her life she's been able to. That's how she'd figured out how much Auntie Patricia liked Miss Weiss. She didn't know _hidden_ secrets like what far away place Auntie Patricia was from. Of course, Auntie missed the place enough to sort of think about it. So Dori knew it wasn't very light there. She also knew that Auntie Patricia wanted to go back there but couldn't for reasons that she didn't think about.

Since Miss Weiss was sleeping strangely, Dori didn't know much about her. There isn't much conscious thinking going on when somebody's _un_ conscious.

As she sat there, she began to wonder if her parents were up yet. Mommy would be worried if Dori went away. But Mommy didn't know how sick Miss Weiss was. Dori decided not to go home until Auntie said it was okay. For the time being, they needed to look after Janet Weiss.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_**

* * *

 **A/N: The song that Magenta/Patricia thinks about and Dori sings is actually part of _Over at the Frankenstein Place_ (badly) translated into Quenya (one of Professor Tolkien's elven languages). The song itself doesn't really matter. It's just that I'd already translated it and needed something to put there that wasn't in English. **

**I'm sorry, Guest, but I won't be writing any more of _Insane inside Sanity._ I didn't have any ideas or story arc planned. Of course, I've got a whole series of ideas to go with this story... **

* * *

Patricia decided to go back to the apartment once she'd finished talking to her cousin Meriadoc. Though she'd need to be at the castle when his ship began orbiting Earth, he probably hadn't even written out all the paper work required to rent a ship at that point. So there was quite a bit of time to spare.

When he got to Earth he'd probably try to contact her via the number she'd called him with. He didn't even know which continent she was on! And he needed to know exactly where each specific person was to beam them up properly.

So Patricia walked home.

Home? Is that what she called Janet's apartment now? It wasn't really home. No. It lacked the familiar sight of the dimly-moonlit sky easily seen through a window. Bright sunlight streamed through the windows of that vile place Janet lived in.

It would be nice to be back on her birthplanet - even with sickly Janet in tow. As she walked she began to think of all the exciting things she'd do once she got home. Maybe she could go see her parents (Mr. Roridoc and Mrs. Lily Satis) again. It had been many years since she'd seen them.

Before Riff had gotten into the planet's best science academy ten years previously they'd lived with their parents in a town called Isil. It was a small community where everyone knew each other almost too well. But it wasn't like the Earth town of Denton. No, it was much better. People were just… nicer. It wasn't too near the corrupt city, so you didn't have to worry about trouble from the younger generations.

When her brother left she still lived with her parents. She was merely 15 by then. But, as soon as she'd turned 19, she'd gone to the city to live with her brother. Her parents hadn't noticed how… close… they were.

Staying in the city was a bit stressful. Especially since they had to pay rent (their family had owned the cottage in Isil for many generations). Mags got a job at the royal palace as a 'Domestic'. That was the strange word that meant a sort of part-time female servant who cleaned and helped out in the kitchens (among other things).

Though the work was dull, Queen Dulcibelle treated all the servants well. They didn't have to work during the holidays and had sick days. She also investigated reports of male servants or noblemen being unpleasant to servant girls. That's one reason Riff approved of his sister's job there. She was safe.

He often insisted on escorting her too and from work. That was easier than it sounded, since the science place he worked at was right next to the palace.

Now, of course, he was gone. Now he couldn't protect her from any unpleasant people she might meet. He wouldn't be able to sing a lullaby for her, either. All her life he'd sung her a lullaby when she was scared. Now she'd never hear him sing that lullaby again…

By the time Magenta/Patricia was back at Janet's apartment, there were tears in her eyes. Thinking about her brother wasn't a good thing. He was dead, and she'd never see him again. And there were more pressing matters at hand.

Before entering the bedroom, she wiped her eyes. It wouldn't be good for to see her 'Auntie' crying. It would worry the poor dear.

When Patricia entered the room she saw the child still waited there by the bed. Janet didn't look any different, yet Dori still watched her carefully.

Then, quite suddenly, the child began to sing…

" _M_ _í lissë i mornië, mí morna lómë..._ _Silma… T_ _ás ná rilya elen._ _Ui erma mana hya man nárldë._ _Tás ná calina-_ "

"How do you know that song?" Patricia asked bluntly.

"You're thinking about it. It makes you sad… somebody you love is gone and he used to sing it… right?"

"How do you know that?"

"I'm not sure. I've always been able to know what people around me are thinking, sort of," the child replied. "Though I haven't told anybody before. Even Mommy and Daddy don't know!"

"Speaking of your parents, do they know where you are?" Patricia asked.

"No. Now that you're back, should I go tell them?"

Patricia nodded.

Once the girl was gone, Patricia began to plot out what to do next. She'd need to get Janet and herself to the castle control room. Then they could wait until Meriadoc called. But Janet weighed more than one might think from just looking at her.

Patricia had no choice but to call an old 'friend' to help. Somebody with a car…

That could only mean Brad or Columbia. Preferable the latter, since the former hated Janet.

With a sigh, Patricia went into the kitchen. That's where the phone was. Janet still looked exactly the same as earlier and was still breathing, so Patricia didn't feel the need to stay in the same room as her.

Thankfully Columbia picked up.

"Hello, this is Laura Trent!"

"Hello Columbia, this is Magenta. I need you to drive me and Janet to the castle."

"Can't Janet drive?"

"Currently, no."

"Oh dear… what's wrong with her?"

"I'll explain when you get here. Just hurry up and _don't tell Brad_!"

Then, she hung up. Hopefully Columbia knew what she was doing when it came to driving a car. Though she claimed to have gotten a drivers license in '71 when she turned 16, nobody had ever seen her even _attempt_ to drive. At least the castle wasn't too far away.

And they still had quite a bit of time before Meriadoc and his rented starship would be orbiting this weird planet.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_**

* * *

 **A/N: Hopefully this isn't getting weird/boring. Or too space-y. This has a lot more sci-fi tech than the actual movie...**

 **Also, where are my readers from the first story?**

* * *

Laura showed up at the apartment door even sooner than Patricia/Magenta had hoped. Right away, they went to see Janet.

The poor woman was still somehow unconscious. She also didn't look very well. Her normally tanned skin was terribly pale.

"Shouldn't you take her to a doctor here?" Laura asked when she saw Janet. "I mean, won't that be quicker.

Patricia glared at the girl. "No. The baby is only half-human. Even with this pathetic planet's primitive technology they'd notice she's carrying a child of a different species."

"Oh my. She's pregnant and Frank's the father..."

"Obviously. My cousin is picking us up at the castle so we can get medical help for her. Also, we're hoping to get _his_ family to help pay for some stuff," Patricia explained.

"Oh."

"Anyway, I need to be at the castle when my cousin gets to this planet. If all goes as planned he'll be here by mid-afternoon. Once he's orbiting this planet he'll call the castle-"

"The castle doesn't have a telephone!"

Patricia rolled her eyes. "I know. Telephones aren't really very useful to our sort of people and you know that. The _does_ have a long-distance communicator. I'll give him out exact location so he can beam us up."

Laura giggled. "Beam you up? Is your cousin named Scotty?"

This confused Patricia greatly. "No. His name is Meriadoc. Now, help me carry her to the car."

And so they carried the still unconscious Janet to the car. It was Brad's car, to Patricia's annoyance. But that didn't matter. They needed to hurry. And it's not like he could do anything about them borrowing it.

"Do you want me to carry her in, too?" Laura asked, once they'd gotten to the castle.

"Yes. All the way to the bridge."

Though Laura didn't know what the bridge was, she didn't bother asking. She just followed Patricia's directions. They had to walk up lots of staircases, annoyingly enough.

Finally they made it to the bridge.

Laura recognized it as one of the rooms she hadn't been allowed in when she'd lived here. There were only a few rooms like that. The castle was such a great place. All those rooms and things…

Though it had only been about three months since That Night, she already felt like that was a different person. Now she was pretty little Laura Trent. In a few weeks she'd be Mrs. Brad Majors! Columbia, the groupie who'd lived here, didn't exist anymore.

Being back at the castle, a place full of dark memories, wasn't very comfortable for poor Laura. So she left as soon as they'd set Janet down.

"Goodbye, Magenta," Laura called as she ran out of the room.

"Goodbye," Patricia/Magenta replied darkly.

The fact that Janet hadn't woken up through all that craziness scared Patricia. Janet was easily awoken. The slightest sounds could keep her from sleeping. Now roughly being carried couldn't even wake her up….

* * *

Hours later Magenta/Patricia found herself talking to her cousin. Finally it was time to leave. All he needed to do was beam them to his ship…

"So it's just you and that other life form?"

"Yes. Two to beam to sick bay."

"Mags... we don't have a sick bay."

"Sorry, I'm so used to those fancy government ships."

She heard Meriadoc laugh. And then she felt that familiar sensation of her head spinning for a few seconds. Then, they were in a small metal room. They'd materialized onto a smooth block of metal. A standard transporter.

There stood Meriadoc Bracegirdle. He looked a few years older than she'd last seen him, of course. His red curly hair a bit messier, his face a bit thinner. Though he was still good old Cousin Mer.

"Hello, Magenta," he said cheerfully. "That's the girl Frankie knocked up?"

"Do you have a medical tricorder?" Magenta asked, not wanting to waste time answering silly questions.

"Yes."

He walked over to one of the nearby boxes. In it was a variety of first aid equipment including a standard grade tricorder. After a moment of searching through the box, Meriadoc found it.

"Mags?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think that'll be accurate? I mean, she's a different species..."

That made far too much sense. But Mags scanned Janet anyway. It seemed that, for a Transylvanian, she lacked quite a few crucial vitamins... that was the problem, wasn't it?

They'd need the very best doctors on the entire planet for this.

"When we get to the planet can you take us to the Royal Hospital? In the capital city?"

"Mags! Don't you realize how expensive that is?" Meriadoc asked, quite shocked.

"Well, I'm not the one paying. Queen Dulcibelle is."

"You're crazy!"

"It's her grandkid, Mer. And I'm sure the doctors can tell her that."

That's when Meriadoc gave up. It wasn't a good idea to argue with Cousin Magenta on practically anything. The only person she listened to was her apparently dead brother. Now Meriadoc was starting to regret this slightly...

As kids they'd vowed to never let each other get hurt. Though Mags wasn't hurt, this friend was really sick. Clearly, Magenta had begun to see that woman as a sister. If she was treated like one of their family she was one of their family.

Meriadoc almost laughed as he began to think of how that odd woman called Janet would do on the planet of Transsexual. Her name was bizarre, for one thing. At least she didn't look too strange. Most of the planet's people were that pale. But he had a feeling Earthlings weren't supposed to be _that_ pale. No, it looked quite sickly on her.

With a weary sigh, Meriadoc wandered over to a doorway that led to the cockpit. Time to pilot this thing back to their planet. His cousin apparently didn't know the ships layout, because she asked…

"Where're you going, Mer?"

" _We're_ going home."

* * *

 **A/N: The next chapter will (finally!) involve their homeplanet...**

 **Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reviewing, Ziggy11! Hopefully this chapter lives up to your expectations.**

 **By the way,** **the names of Janet's 'medicines' are all in the fictional (J.R.R. Tolkien-devised) language Quenya. Those names don't really matter, though. I just wanted them to have some sort of meaning. Speaking of Quenya... as a reference to _Shock Treatment_ the nurses that care for Janet are named 'Nórië' (Quenya for nation/country) and Menel (Quenya for 'the sky/the heavens' - closest word to Cosmo/cosmos that I could find). They aren't actually Nation and Cosmo, since this fanfic doesn't consider _Shock Treatment_ canon. But I did want to add _some_ sort of reference to it... **

* * *

Meriadoc promised to look after Janet (not that they could really do anything) so Magenta could sleep for a while. All that running and panicking had tired her out. So she slept for the entire journey home.

When they'd reached the star system their planet belonged to, he woke her up.

"Mags, we're almost there," he said as he shook her awake.

"Hmm?" she muttered.

"C'mon, get up."

Still a bit groggy, she sat up. Slowly by surely she stood up and adjusted her wrinkled clothes. As she did she began to think about how wonderful it would be to wear nice clothes. Not this dull, ugly outfit she'd borrowed from Janet. Clothes at home were nicer quality and more attractive. The greater amount of light on the planet Earth didn't look good with fashion worn on the planet Transsexual. No, it reflected too much.

Very shimmery clothes were common on the planet Transsexual since they looked so good in the moonlight. Nobody lived on the side of the planet that the sun shone on, so the only natural light people had came from the sun's light reflecting off of the moon. That wasn't much sometimes. So she'd be able to hide when wearing this dress, even though it was a light(ish) shade of green. On earth that outfit made her green eyes look brighter.

By the time Magenta entered the cockpit, Mer was already trying to land the ship. Of course, the real problem was that he had to talk to various people so that he could figure out where to land. If they weren't careful ships might crash into each other. That's why the queen had a special department of people to help with that.

"I know. I know! But I've got a sick person on board!" Meriadoc was shouting into him short-distance comlink.

"Tell them the Queen ordered it. Actually… mention Law 42. That's a rule about sick people and pregnant woman going first," Magenta whispered to her cousin.

"Haven't you guys heard of Law 42? Please, just let us land!"

After the person on the other end of the call said something, Mer grinned. Magenta figured that that meant the landing people had agreed to let them land then and there.

"Thanks, sir. And, yes, we'll need an ambulance to the Royal Hospital," Meriadoc said, still smiling.

* * *

After they'd landed and exited the ship an ambulance indeed greeted them. Two nurses – one male, one female – soon jumped out of it. They then went into the starship. Only minutes later they came back carrying Janet on a stretcher.

"She doesn't look that sick," the female nurse muttered, after they'd set her down in the ambulance (Mer and Mags already sat there).

"Slightly pale, yes… but not _too_ pale. Her eyes being wide open are the strange thing," the male nurse replied.

Magenta sighed wearily. "That's because she's a different species. From a far away planet!"

The male nurse raised an eyebrow. "Why bring her here?"

"Cause one of our sort knocked her up," Mer replied darkly.

"Dr. Phlox!" both nurses shouted at the same time.

Before Magenta or her cousin could ask who (or _what_ ) 'Dr. Phlox' was, they were all whisked away to the hospital.

Dr. Phlox turned out to be a very cheerful middle-aged man. He seemed delighted at the idea of treating a 'foreign' patient. He actually said they didn't have to pay.

"Why should you? You're gifting me the chance to be the first Transylvanian to treat an Earthling!"

After scanning Janet with some sort of extra-fancy tricorder and typing some notes into a funny little device, Phlox turned to the two nurses. At that point they were standing by the doorway whispering to each other.

"Nurse Nórië!"

The female nurse looked up.

"Nurse Menel!"

The male nurse looked up.

Dr. Phlox smiled his weird smile. "Bring me the medical bottles marked Anga, Rauta, Tinco, Asëa-Aronion Pirya, and Laiwa-Sulpa. They all should be in my study."

"What's all that mean?" Meriadoc asked, looking confused.

"Anga, Rauta, and Tinco are the old-language names of vitamins she's missing. Don't worry about her being an alien, though. I've tested them _all_ on every living thing I could get my hands on and everything has reacted positively. Asëa-Aronion Pirya is a stabilizer to help keep her strong. Finally. Laiwa-Sulpa is a fake food of sorts to inject until she's able to eat."

That's when the nurses returned. They carried bottles of various things – presumably the meds Dr. Phlox had asked for. To Magenta's horror they _also_ carried a box of never-used needles and some scary-looking equipment. Humming cheerfully, Phlox set up the machines and stuck the needles in Janet's right arm. Magenta winced at the sight of that.

At least her friend wasn't conscious at that point. It looked quite painful. l

The sight of all those needles in Janet's arm made Magenta feel rather ill. Though she knew her friend needed them to stay alive it still weirded her out. She stumbled away from the bed slightly, her head spinning…

"I need a bit of air," Magenta muttered.

Then, before somebody could stop her, she fled.

* * *

Now that she was home again she wanted to explore variety of places. And stare at the lovely sky. Oh, how she'd missed her homeplanet's moon!

Smiling to herself she walked through the crowded marketplaces. The hospital was right next to the palace, of course. And most of the shopping district was right there in that wealthy area of town.

Couples dressed in the most glittery of clothes wandered here and there. Children played games and drew with GlowChalk on the pavement.

The sweet smell of rare spices and perfumes made her giddy. Ah, this was her true home! The glittering clothes in shop windows only made her smile even more. She ran from shop to shop, stand to stand…

Then she remembered that apartment she'd lived in with her brother. Magenta suddenly had a desperate desire to see that old apartment building.

Riff had always shown her the way home. Now she didn't remember where it was. Only that it was in a less-than-savory part of town. After wandering for a little while she found her way to that place.

She'd only been there for a little while before a toothless man in dark clothes grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Hallo dearsy. I'm lookin' for a bitta fun an' don't you look nice dolly..."

Suddenly, the odd man fell to the ground. As if another person had kicked him right where it would've hurt the most!

After recovering from _that_ he scampered away, muttering wildly to himself.

Somebody else – _also_ dressed in dark clothes – suddenly grabbed her around the waist. If it weren't for his hand (which was slightly soft, like the hand of a non-working class person) over her mouth she would've cried out. Not that such a thing would've helped. Even shouting 'murder' wouldn't do any good. In that part of town people only minded their own business.

Panicking, she struggled to move away. But the man's grip was too strong for her…

"I'm not going to hurt you!" the stranger hissed.

He had a strange voice. It was almost like he was sick. Very… hoarse. Anyway, his tone sounded sincere enough. Something about him seemed very trustworthy. She decided that talking to him for a while wouldn't do any harm.

"So… why did you grab me?" she asked.

"Cause the bastard with the knife was about to get you. I can't just let a girl get hurt, you know. That's my job."

Then, he laughed a stark laugh.

"What do you mean it's your job? Do you just wander around saving random women from crazy drunk men?"

"Actually, yes. My name's Zanurar, by the way.

"I'm Magenta," she replied nervously.

They stood there in silence for a while. Neither really knew what to say.

"Escort yourself out of here, Magenta. I probably won't be around to save you twice."

Then he disappeared into the shadows.

Magenta stood there for a moment, they walked back to the nicer part of town. Janet and Meriadoc probably needed her by then anyway.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_**

* * *

 **A/N: So... hopefully this chapter isn't to weird. Some random _seeming_ characters are introduced in this chapter and the last. Most of this seems to be about Magenta, even though the story is supposed to be about Janet... **

**Oh well.**

 **In case anyone's wondering, Dr. Phlox is named after the chief medical officer from _Star Trek:ENT_. My character and the _Star Trek_ character have similar personalities and very unorthodox ideas. **

* * *

By the time Magenta was back at the hospital Janet was already looking better. Her face was less pale, for one thing. And now her chest was now visibly rising and falling. Before she'd been nearly as still as death.

As Magenta entered the hospital room she overheard Dr. Phlox explaining something to Meriadoc.

"-because of this, the baby needed to help itself. Since . An Earthling can't support such a thing without outside help," Dr. Phlox was saying.

"So Earthlings are really weak compared to us?" Mer asked.

"Sort of. They can't self heal, for one thing. Though I think their well suited to their home planet."

"Speaking of their homeplanet… is she breathing okay? Her planet's atmosphere is a bit thicker," Magenta said.

"She's fine. The difference isn't that much," Phlox explained cheerfully.

They all stood there in silence for a while. Magenta spoke first.

"So the baby is perfectly fine? I mean, it's half-Earthling!"

Dr. Phlox chuckled lightly. "As far as my very advanced scanners can tell the child is a perfectly healthy baby girl. Though, because of her usual heritage, I'm unable to tell who the father is. Would anyone care to tell me? It's always good to have him involved if possible."

"He's dead," Magenta explained bluntly. "And he wouldn't have helped anyway. You see… he tricked her into this. People on that planet are not only primitive. They're also _not_ opened-minded and _very_ prudish. The person who did this emotionally manipulated her into it."

Now the doctor looked a bit uncomfortable. "Oh dear. Shouldn't he be reported for… that sort of thing? I mean, wasn't this part of a military expedition?"

"I don't th-" Mer began to say.

Magenta cut him off. "Yes, he should. I'll got to the palace's guard's claim filing office right now."

Before she could leave Meriadoc. "Here, take my comlink. I know you don't have one yet and I might need to call you about Janet. If so, it'll be from a hospital number."

"Thanks," Mags said.

Then, she rushed out of the room.

"What an odd young woman. She's your girlfriend?" Dr. Phlox asked once Magenta was gone.

"Cousin. But don't you dare try anything funny on her or you'll answer to an entire family of country dwellers. That includes, but isn't limited to: myself, my sisters, and our half-deaf old granny who killed a lizard-beast with her bare hands."

Dr. Phlox suddenly looked very scared – and rightfully so!

The Royal Hospital, The Dr. Morbius Foundation for Modern Sciences, and The Civilian Guards Institution– among many other organizations – all were headquartered in buildings attached to the Royal palace. So it didn't take long for Magenta to find the latter.

In fact, she didn't even have to go outside.

Once she entered the office of the Civilian Guards she began a bit nervous. It was pretty empty. There were three desks with officers sitting at them. The other desks were empty.

Magenta walked over to one of the desks. There sat a middle-aged woman with dark hair and a strangely makeup-free face.

She was named 'Lucie D. Bell', according to her badge.

"I'd like to report a crime committed on another planet," Magenta said, nervously.

Lucie raised an eyebrow. "On another planet?"

"Yes. It's rather complicated, and I don't want to get into too much detail…" Magenta explained.

"Okay, then. What sort of crime?"

"Well, harm to a native being of that planet. A female from that planet was taken advantage of by a… certain person traveling with the expedition. Now she's pregnant and we brought her back here."

"What mission?" Lucie asked.

Magenta paused for a moment, trying to remember the proper number. She'd been an 'unofficial' passenger on the mission. Non-military passengers were allowed on certain exploration missions if they were close family to an 'official' passenger. Since Magenta was Riff's younger sister (who didn't have a good enough income on her own) she went with him. And, of course, she somehow became a servant to stupid Prince Frank.

Because of all this, she didn't know that many of

"Um, 91079157-TERRA-02," she finally said.

"The mission to _Earth_? But that's not supposed to return until at least next year!"

"Well, it returned early."

Neither spoke for a moment. It was then that Magenta realized how unlikely it was that a perfectly ordinary officer knew about the mission in such detail. Lucie wasn't what she appeared to be – or so Magenta thought.

Her suspicions were somewhat confirmed when Lucie next spoke, her voice cold.

"It was Prince Frank, wasn't it?"

Magenta nodded.

Lucie looked horrified. "Ye gods… Who's the girl?"

"Her name is Janet Weiss. About three months ago she and her fiancé ended up at our door asking for a phone. One thing after another happened. Somehow he ended up in the room she'd been staying in and talked her into something. At first she didn't really wanted to, but he convinced her after a while. It wasn't right!"

Hoping to avoid revealing too much, she didn't mention Rocky or Riff's death or _anything_. It's not like it really mattered. And Lucie looked horrified enough.

"How do you know those details?"

"I was watching the security cameras."

Indeed, those 'monitors' were supposed to be security cameras. The fact that nobody used them as such was a separate matter.

"Where's this Earthling woman now?" Lucie asked.

"The Royal Hospital," Magenta told her.

Then, quite suddenly, they both found themselves running to find Janet. Magenta began to worry about this officer, Lucie D. Bell. Something seemed wrong. As if she wasn't actually an officer. That didn't matter, though. Lucie seemed very interested in this case. Like it was personal to her in some way.

"I'm guessing they took her someplace weird. That is, not the normal ward for mothers," Lucie said.

"Yes. There's this doctor… Dr. Phlox."

Suddenly, Lucie grinned an almost maniacal grin. "Ah, good old Phlox! He's the best man for anything involving aliens! How _did_ you manage that?"

"I'm not sure," Magenta replied.

As they made they're way to the 'secret' rooms that experimental doctors like Phlox worked, Magenta wondered what she was getting herself into. Well, more like what she'd already gotten herself into. At this point she didn't have a chance of getting out of all this trouble…

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Rocky Horror Show_**

* * *

 **A/N: So this chapter is really short. Sorry about that. It's also something of a 'bridge chapter'. I think I've plotted out the rest of this story by now. Just a few more chapters until another sequel... I _think_. **

**I've decided that years on planet of Transsexual, Transylvania are 1.5 times longer than Earth years.**

* * *

Soon enough they entered the room Janet was in. The doctor was still there, typing notes and reading the small letters on machines.

"Hello, Lucie," Dr. Phlox said without even really looking up.

"How's my grandchild doing?" Lucie asked.

Phlox smiled almost too cheerfully. "Oh, she's perfectly fine. It's the m-"

"Wait…. _your_ _grandchild_?" Meriadoc asked, quite confused. Then his eyes widened. "You mean that _you're_ Queen Dulcibelle herself? "

"How do people not figure it out right away? Lucie D. Bell is 'Dulcibelle' with the letters all mixed up," she replied with a laugh.

To Magenta's annoyance, Dr. Phlox didn't even seem surprised. They obviously knew each other already. Who didn't know him, though?

"Why are you dressed as an officer?" Mer asked.

"I like working amongst my city's security people. It makes me feel more like an actual citizen and less like a cruel dictator," she explained. "Though I'd prefer if nobody else knew. It's a bit of a secret…"

"We won't tell!" Meriadoc promised.

Lucie smiled sweetly. "Thank you."

"Should I tell you about this Earthling woman?" Dr. Phlox asked.

"Yes, I suppose," Lucie replied.

"Well, she's 24 Earth years old, which is about 16 in our year system. By her species' standards she's in early adulthood. About what 37 of our years would be to us. She's pretty healthy, except for the drain of crucial vitamins the child was causing. Now, though, she'd been…"

At that point Magenta zoned out. It's not like she needed to listen to such a speech – especially since they'd already heard most of it previously. Her cousin seemed to agree, judging by the look of boredom on his face.

Suddenly, Janet's eyes flickered open. An expression of fear appeared on her face.

"Mags, she's awake!" Meriadoc whispered to his cousin.

Magenta carefully held her friend's hand. "Janet, please don't move. You were sick and we brought you here. The fact that you're now awake means that you're doing much better. Please don't do anything that might mess up the many needles they've stuck into your arm. They're there to make you better."

"I… I still feel awful," Janet muttered.

"Well, at least you're awake!" Mags replied darkly.

That's when the Queen realized what was going on and ran over to the bed. She was smiling a bit too happily then.

"Oh, hello Janet! I'm Queen Dulcibelle, Frank's Mother."

"Hmm?"

"We'll explain things later. Once you're more awake. For now I'd just like to talk to you – in nice way, I mean! My, I've never even thought of what's it's like to have a grandchild…"

Magenta and Meriadoc then left the room. The scene unfolding in front of them wasn't meant for them to see. No, it was a moment shared amongst family members.

"Looks like I won't be needed anymore," Magenta muttered to her cousin.

"Yeah. Why don't you go visit your parents? They're still living in Isil. So are most people in our family," Meriadoc replied.

"That's true."

So, that very evening, she left the city for that small town she'd grown up in…

* * *

Janet was kept in the hospital room she'd first ended up in. The Queen didn't want anyone to know what was going on. The only people who knew the truth about Janet and her unborn daughter were the Queen, Dr. Phlox, Meriadoc Bracegirdle, and Janet herself.

Everyone else believed her to be just another one of Dr. Phlox's crazy projects.

Of course, Magenta also knew. But she'd gone to the rural town where she'd grown up and wasn't to return for a long time. So nobody really thought about her.

Months went by. The Queen visited as often as possible (which wasn't very) to talk to Janet about this or that. Janet herself couldn't really go anywhere because of all the IVs they'd stuck in her arms.

Once they child was born Queen Dulcibelle planned to have the both of them moved into the actual palace. Of course, that was a long way away.

Or so it seemed.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_**

* * *

One morning, about six months after she'd ended up on that planet, Janet awoke to the sound of beeping. According to many machines, she'd gone into labor. This seemed to panic the nurse 'guarding' her. That happened to be Nurse Nórië.

"Oh dear. I'd better go get the Doctor," Nórië said nervously.

Before Janet could protest, the nurse left the room.

Slowly she began to wonder if it having a baby usually hurt this much. Over the past few months she'd been treated either like a long lost cousin by some people (mainly the Queen) or like a beloved pet being used for a science project (by certain doctors). They didn't hurt her ever. But everyone seemed quite excited about this foreign person. This _alien_.

Various personnel from around the hospital had made excuses to see this alien. Half the time Janet had felt like something in a zoo.

"She looks so much like us!" one doctor had said.

"Yes, she practically _is_ one of us," another had replied. "Well, if it weren't for her awfully pink face!"

Janet hoped that there wouldn't be anyone extra around when she actually gave birth. That would only make matters worse.

Only a few minutes after she'd left, Nurse Nórië returned. This time two doctors were with her. One was Dr. Phlox and one was a woman Janet didn't know. The woman had a very serious look on her face.

"Janet, this is Dr. Beverly Gates. Dr. Gates, this is Miss Janet Weiss," explained quickly.

"So, Miss Weiss… I think this is going to be messy. Yes, births are usually messy. This will be _extra_ messy," Dr. Gates explained. "You're an alien from the planet Earth and your baby isn't really. Never before-"

"Enough with the speeches, Gates," Dr. Phlox said cheerfully.

He then injected Janet some sort of painkiller. No it wasn't painkiller. Painkillers don't knock people out…

* * *

Sometime later Janet awoke.

The Doctor's were gone, the hospital smell was gone, the _ceiling_ was gone…?

For some reason Janet wasn't in that room anymore. Now she was in a fancier bedroom that probably belonged to a . The ceiling was still there. Of course it was a different ceiling. It just wasn't white plaster like the hospital ceiling. Instead it was smooth, dark blue material painted with silvery stars.

"You've been out for over a day, kiddo," said a newly familiar voice.

Next to the bed sat the Queen herself. She wore a lovely gown made of shimmering silvery fabric that draped elegantly. For once there was makeup on her face, too. It made her look even more like her son. Janet quickly realized that this was what Queen Dulcibelle looked like. Before she'd only ever seen a false persona assumed by the queen.

"I came as quickly as possible. They'd already knocked you out by the time I'd actually gotten there, though. And less than an hour after the baby was born I had you brought here. What did you decide to name the child, again?"

"Estelle," Janet said, still feeling a bit dizzy.

"What a sweet name. A sweet name for a sweet child."

"Where is she?" Janet whispered.

"Oh, Nurse Nórië is looking after her for now. She won't be able to be out of the hospital for a while, of course."

At that point, Janet was too tired to care. And she knew that the child was in safe hands.

Neither of them spoke for a while. Finally, the queen asked an uncomfortable question:

"If you don't mind me asking… what happened to my son?"

"He died," Janet replied unhappily.

"How? Magenta didn't seem to want to tell me. I have a feeling it was a bit violent. I think she wanted to avoid getting into trouble."

"That sure sounds like her," Janet muttered.

Dulcibelle smiled sweetly. "Indeed. I remember when she was a servant here. Oh, the other girls laughed at her for being out of town. A girl from the countryside! Most of my servants are from the city, you see."

"Really?"

The queen nodded. "Yes. But that's not really the point. What I want to know is how my son died…"

"So, your son had built this living sex-toy body-builder named 'Rocky Horror'. The night Rocky was 'born', my fiancé Brad and I got caught with a flat tire outside the castle. We ended up staying the night. Because of many crazy things, we didn't really sleep. By the end your son had gotten us to all perform a burlesque show of some kind… and a pool orgy… I think…

"Anyway, at the end of that we heard an explosion in the basement. It reminded Brad of the Gunpowder Plot. You know, Guy Fawkes and corn flour… sorry, Earthling history. Anyway! It turns out that Magenta's brother Riff had gotten hurt when a laser beam gun backfired and ruined part of the boiler room or engine or whatever. That explosion also killed him. Poor Magenta was hysterical! Though we all had to work together to escape, so she didn't grieve outwardly for long – if at all. Your son kept us prisoner for a few days. Even a Science Teacher named Dr. Scott was stuck there.

"Rocky was annoyed at Frank for being, well… Frank. He wanted to be more than what he was, you see. That's when I made the mistake of trying to teach Rocky to read. Soon enough I gave up and he learned to read on his own. Apparently he read _Julius Caesar_ at some point. In that play a group of senators stab another senator who they see as too ambitious. Rocky decided to emulate that and stab Frank to death. Since we were all stabbing him at once he couldn't self-heal. And the sight of his seemingly faithful lover Columbia helping stab him caused him to give up. It was oddly poetic."

"Ha! I half think the foolish child deserved it."

Janet was shocked by this response. "Deserved it? He was you're only son!"

Suddenly, the queen looked very solemn. "Yes, he was my son. But this city – this planet – is more important to me than my son. He was an unpleasant person, you see. So crazy… so unstable… I knew he wouldn't be able to rule. So I sent him away to a far-off planet. It really was just me trying to get rid of him without actually hurting him.

"I suppose I didn't think it through. We've been planting spies and everything into various Earth governments. I knew exactly what sort of people are there. Hopefully my impulsiveness didn't cause too much trouble. And I understand why that 'creation' – Rocky, wasn't it? – would plot such a thing. Though it does mean my son might be seen as cowardly and, therefore, denied access to the Great Feasting Tables and mock battles of the Undiscovered Country."

They both sat there in silence for a moment. Janet wasn't sure how to reply to that speech. After a while, Queen Dulcibelle stood up.

"I'll leave you now, Janet. There's a servant just next door… shout if you need something!" the queen said over her shoulder, as she left the room.

Janet nodded, somewhat numbly.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_.**

 **A/N: So this chapter is nothing but Janet's thoughts to herself and (accidental) self-induced descent into insanity.**

* * *

Soon after the queen left, Janet slowly got out of the bed. Then, she slowly walked around the room. She'd walked around in that funny hospital room a few times while stuck there, of course. But somebody was always there making sure she didn't fall or something. This new freedom was almost scary.

Of course, the room itself was nice. Even though it looked a bit like something out of an old horror film. All midnight-colored velvet drapes and elegant mahogany furniture…

The floor was made of white and gray marble that felt cool on Janet's bare feet. It was about then that she noticed what she was wearing… a delicate white nightdress made of some sort of satin that made Janet feel like a tragic heroine.

"Very Ophelia," she muttered, fiddling with the fabric.

Soon enough she noticed a dressing gown that somebody had set, carefully folded, on the bedside table. It also was made of a pale material. Though the dressing gown happened to be made of something thinner, less practical.

Without even thinking about it she slipped on the dressing gown. The smooth feeling of the almost-sheer fabric brushing against Janet's arms was an alien sensation. Was it a special material only manufactured on the planet Transsexual? Or had she just never shopped in the right stores for that sort of clothing?

The latter made almost too much sense. That sweet, innocent girl who wanted to marry Brad Majors because they'd first dated in high school and his parents were good people wouldn't wear that. No, she never wore such elegant things. All her clothes were modest dresses or white blouses or pastel sweaters. That sweet little girl wouldn't have ever worn a thin dress like this. But that sweet girl didn't smoke, drink, or know what sex was, either….

For the first time in quite a while Janet was alone. For the first time she began to think about whom she really was.

Yes, that was the question.

Now that she had time to think it might be easier to figure it out.

'Janet Weiss' once meant a pretty young woman who'd never amount to anything more interesting than a housewife. All she ever wanted was. Her family had raised her with Old Fashioned Values. Everything in her life was well organized and sensible.

At the age of 16 she'd been all but _forced_ – by her teacher – to work on a science project with that young man named Brad Majors. She knew he was a well-mannered young man that got good grades. In those days she didn't think much else mattered in a person. Good grades and nice parents. What else could a young lady want from a young man?

Of course, she later learned that there were other desirable qualities. But the mere _mention_ of such things would make her blush terribly.

Her mother seemed to think Brad would make a good boyfriend and (later) husband for Janet. Mrs. Weiss encouraged their relationship and always gave Janet advice on what to do in every sort of situation. Even as she got older, Janet didn't need to think for herself most of the time.

She graduated high school with good grades. Not _perfect_ grades, but better than one might expect from someone who seemed rather stupid.

Looking back, Janet felt stupid. If she'd only rebelled in some way she wouldn't have crashed the way she did. She would've been able to function without her mother's advice or Brad holding her hand all the way. If only…

That, she realized, was the problem. She'd lived a sheltered life where help was always within arms reach. Yes, she'd had her own apartment. But she still spent lots of time in the room at her parent's house. Her mother claimed that that's what she'd done, too. Lived at home until her wedding day!

Janet's introduction to life in the Real World was much too sudden. Out of nowhere they'd gotten a flat tire driving home. Then Frank taught her that sex was a lot more fun than it sounds. And the next day she'd found the Zen Room! With the 'help' of a certain sweet transvestite she'd gotten caught up in all that madness. All that 'fun' all of a sudden. Like being thrown into the deep end very suddenly when she could've been slowly getting used to it for years.

And the only person to blame was herself. That made her furious. Yes, she _could've_ moved on. She _could've_ completely left home soon after she'd graduated. But she'd spent half the time living the life she should've stopped living. The only reason she'd gotten into all this trouble was because of her own childishness.

That's when she began to cry. Now she wasn't Janet Weiss. She was somebody else. Someone older, stronger… more pessimistic.

Somebody whose last name _wasn't_ German for 'white'.

That was the most innocent color. As she looked at herself in the mirror she realized that the clothes she then wore didn't look right on her. Not only was the color symbolically wrong for her, but the youthful 'flowiness' of the fabric contrasted weirdly with the person who wore it. That face looked dull and sickly. Not to mention the grayish-blonde shade her once golden hair had become. It looked dead. _She_ looked dead.

And Janet Weiss _was_ dead.

But the person once called Janet wasn't dead. The being herself still lived on in this uglier, wearier form. She stared at hesrelf for a while. Looking for something… what was it? Ah, yes, A new name. There wasn't enough Janet Weiss left for her to revert back to the state of true Janet Weiss-ness. No, she'd never got back to being the ingénue. She was something else now…

"Hello, Ophelia," she told the girl in the mirror. "It's goods to meets youuu."

* * *

 **Please Review!**

 ** **A/N: Lately my brain has been working _very_ quickly ('finishing-two-weeks-worth-of-English-Class-work-in-about-an-hour' quickly). That means my 'time perception' (is that even the right phrase?) is a bit off. Usually I can look at time in two ways: relative to humanity's existence and relative to one human lifespan. Now it's all mixed up and very short amounts of time seem to be much longer than they are. ****

****So I might be posting chapters much quicker than I mean to. I want people to review 'older' chapters if they liked them. It's hard to write this without people saying 'more of this character' or something. And I really do need to know what's good and what's bad about this. That's why the first story was better, I think...****


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I still don't own _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the review, Ziggy11 (even though I sort of begged for reviews). This chapter is very weird, thought at least Janet is happier by the end of it. Speaking of ends... I think I've only got a few chapters of this left. **

* * *

Some time later, the guard (a young man named Jon Becker) outside Janet's room heard a strange sound. Like… musical crying. Yes, that's the only word he could think of to describe that noise. Someone was singing… sort of.

Confused, the Guard went into the room. In the middle of the floor crouched a mess of torn fabric. It was obviously that strange alien that had been given this room. But now her voice was higher pitched and she was singing what sounded sort of like a funeral song. Then he heard the lyric. They didn't really… fit with the tone of voice.

"…I want to be dirty… thrill me… chill me… fulfill me…" she sang mournfully.

"Miss? What's wrong?" he asked.

She ignored him and continued singing.

This only creeped him out even more. So he called another of the other guards on his comlink. A friend named Patrick Barrett. Maybe he could help.

"Um, Barrett?

" _Hello, Jon. What's going on_?" said a familiar voice.

"This alien they've got me guarding… she's acting a bit weird," Jon explained.

" _She's an alien, how should she act_?"

"According to boss, just like us. Can you just help?"

" _Fine_."

Then, Jon heard the familiar click of his friend signing off.

The alien still sang softly to herself. Jon didn't understand why she was singing something so suggestive in such a grief-stricken way. It didn't make any sense! Hopefully Barrett could help. He always seemed to know what to do.

So Jon waited there. He decided that it was best to keep an eye on the alien. It's safer that way…

* * *

Patrick Barrett didn't go straight to help Jon. No, he first went over to the Royal Hospital's psych ward. There he found a random psychiatrist.

Transylvanians are such laid-back (and often laid, though _that_ really wasn't relevant) people that that sort of thing didn't really bother anyone.

Then he proceeded to find Jon, with the random psychiatrist following him in confusion.

The psychiatrist in question was named Dr. Fred Sundimug. He knew all about the minds of fellow Transylvanians. From their id to their ego…

When he got to the room in which the alien crouched he tried out his usual techniques to the surprise of both Jon and Janet/Ophelia.

"Alien?"

"Her name is Janet," whispered Barrett.

"Ah. Janet? Will you please speak to me? Sit on that bed – since we don't have a couch – and answer a few questions?"

The alien didn't move. But she did speak. "I'm calledss Ophelia nows!"

"Right. Please sit on the bed, make yourself comfortable…"

She did. Something in her said that this was right. Though an Earthling's mind didn't match the theories of a certain Austrian doctor, an alien's did. And Janet/Ophelia really wasn't her Earthling self at the moment…

"Would you like the guards to leave, Janet?" Dr. Sundimug asked.

The poor thing nodded.

After a moment of hesitation, both guards left. Though one (Jon) _did_ stand right outside the door. The alien seemed harmless. She wasn't going to hurt anyone… just weird them out.

"So… Janet… tell me about your mother."

"Mother, mother. Mummy… lovey…. I love my mother ever so much. Too much. Love her, _loved_ her... bed her..."

"Ah. Like Electra. Back to your mother... what's her name?"

Janet couldn't remember. Of course, Ophelia could remember something. "Mummy's name is Magenta."

And so, he continued to ask questions. Ophelia answered them with deranged cheeriness.

* * *

Dearest audience, I would like to diverge from our main feature to tell a tale crucial to Janet's recovery. It will help you understand some things.

Once upon a time there was a child who lived happily with his family on the planet Transsexual. Then, one tragic day, evil space pirates kidnapped him and left him on this awful planet called Earth. The traumatic memory of this became locked in his subconscious. Hidden forever!

A nice family (the Freuds) took him in. They were good to him. After many years he became an Earthling psychologist and invented many theories. Alas, none of them made sense to Earthlings. It took many years for Earthlings to figure it out.

Though he was very wrong for Earthlings all his ideas applied perfectly to Transylvanians! Thankfully an explorer from Transylvania found a bunch of textbooks involving him from before Freud was discredited. That explorer was the Grandfather of a certain young woman who Ophelia mistakenly thought was her mother. The young woman actually went to the same doctor as Ophelia. Of course, in the formers case, it was to help her loose her awkward 'vampire' accent. In a parallel universe (the one where he dear brother killed Frank _and_ didn't die) she never lost the accent, sadly.

 _Anyway_.

Freud himself had a Freudian excuse for not being accurate to the Earthling psych… at all.

Ah, if only he'd lived on his own planet all his life! Transylvanians had ids, egos, and superegos. Transylvanians were influenced by childhood.

If only he'd grown up where he'd truly belonged…

* * *

Mere hours after he'd been dragged away from his job to help her, Dr. Fred Sundimug had figured out Ophelia's problems.

"I think I understand, Ophelia. You've regressed into something that only uses the id to survive, or it lease it tries. A person can't function like that. That is why you are just singing suggestive songs and wanting sex. Your superego has given up on making sense of the world so you try to live on instinct alone! Just the desire to create children… also known as 'have lots of sex'. That's the id. The part of your mind that acts only on instinct to create and, possibly, destroy has taken over. Probably because your superego can't work right when it's so confused. It's not something any normal Transylvanian would experience, I'm sorry to say."

"But she's an alien!" cried Jon, who'd been eavesdropping. "Her mind is different! How can she have the same sense 'normal'?"

Meanwhile, Ophlia was staring blankly into thin air. "One of youss? One of you… oh dear. I think I get it now."

Her head began to clear. That was it. Yeah, she wasn't Janet Weiss anymore the cute ingénue now. Something had turned her into a Transylvanian. Being a different species had made her head go all funny. She didn't know how she was supposed to act while being a different species, her superego and ego (mostly) shut down, and she was crazily trying to survive with only id.

"Well, then. She must be one of us secretly. Unless our knowledge of aliens is all wrong! Now her ego is reorganizing everything to be right, I think."

He was correct.

* * *

 **A/N: the whole 'Transylvanians love Freud!** **' thing is sort of a parody of 'Klingons love Shakespeare!' but 1000-times weirder. And more accurate in-inuniverse (Freud was Transylvanian, but Shakespeare sure wasn't Klingon...)**

 **Please Review!**


End file.
